Tea & Scotch ScotEng (Scotland x Nyo England) : LEMON :
by GamrLinaFrye
Summary: Allister, Alice's older Scottish Brother, decides to go & visit his Sister while surprising her as well as, he was a bit Drunk as, he finds out that Alice that something happens in her last relationship. He somewhat fixes it. 2nd Chapter will have the Lemon tbh. Warning: Cussing, Alcohol, & Sexual Themes. Readers Description is Advice.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chp 1 - "You're in no Bloody Condition to Drive, Allister!"**_

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _Allister, Alice's older Scottish Brother, decides to go & visit his Sister while surprising her as well as, he was a bit Drunk as, he finds out that Alice that something happens in her last relationship. He somewhat fixes it._

 _2nd Chapter will have the Lemon tbh._  
 _Warning:_  
 _Cussing, Alcohol, & Sexual Themes._  
 _Readers Description is Advice._

* * *

She was just relaxing in her house as, she was reading a book & drinking her tea with the sun shining threw her window. She was enjoying her reading & listening to her Classical music that was being played in the background, for once? She was actually enjoying her peace and quiet for once.  
It was all basically ruined… hearing a Car drive up into her driveway. She groaned towards the unscheduled visitor. She placed the book that she was reading onto the a end table, beside her cup of tea. She heard a knock on her door as, walked to her door as, the doorbell rang. Her groaned lightly to herself.  
"Oi! Bloody hell! I'm coming! Be patience you bloody wanker!" She yelled out towards the person who was currently at her door as, she opened it to see her older Brother. Scotland or his human name: Allister Kirkland. Her face blanked towards him as, her heart jumped a beat but; she stayed calmed. "What do you need, Allister…" She straight on asked him with a deadpan face. He just basically 'Tsked' towards her as his breath smelled like Smoke & Cigars threw her Nostrils.  
"Is that anyway to treat ye Big Brother, Alice?" He told her, poking her forehead.  
"Yes. You've been drinking Allister? Sit in the living room & give me your keys…"  
"Not! Until you call me, Big Brother~?" He asked her with a Flirty towards her. He leaned in a bit with a flirtatious smirk. Alice's face was covered with a faint dust of Pink.  
"F-Fine. B-Big Br-Brother? Can I-I have your Keys to your Car? Your in no condition to drive at all." She told him straight on. Allister chuckled lightly to himself as, he gave her a quick kiss on her lips. Alice blushed but; knew he was drunk so, she shoved it off & pulled him into her place. "I assume that you can actually find the Living room without my assistance, Brother?"  
"I'm not THAT drunk, Sister. I'll mange it!" He told her as, he gave her his keys & walked over to the Living room and, sat on the recliner. Alice sighed as, she walked over to him.  
"Do you want anything to drink, at all Allister?"  
"Scotch-"  
"Your already bloody-!"  
"I can hold my alcohol & I know ye keep Scotch here, Alice."  
"… Fine…" She told him, getting a glass & the Scotch for him.  
"So! I heard yer dating Francis now-"  
"… I won't talk about my bloody l-love l-life with you, Al-Allister…" Alice told him as, her voice cracked for a moment. Allister raised a brow towards his little sister.  
 _'What got her panties in a bunch…?'_ Allister asked himself. "Alright. How long have you been dating him? Rumors says you been dating the French male for a month  & a half now."  
"… We were d-dating for a y-year and, a half…" Alice told Allister as, she gave him his glass of, Scotch and, sat on the sofa. Allister surprise on how long they been together as he also felt happy for her but; there was something wrong with her voice and, his gut was feeling this as well & decided to see what was wrong with her.  
"Lass…" He told her as, he placed his glass of Scotch next to her tea (that was probably cold now). "What did that French Bastard do?"  
"…" She stayed quiet as, she shook her head as, tears fell down her cheeks. Allister's eyes widen towards Alice seeing her cry as, he went over to her quickly & hugged her. He did his absolute best to comfort her as, she hugged him back & buried her face into his chest. She was crying, again.  
"Now…? Once yer done crying? Tell me what ye fucken do so, I can kill his sorry Arse." Allister asked his sobbing sister. She was so weak & frail at the moment. Allister blood boiled seeing her like this. He cared for his sibling, he deeply did. He was the only one who could make her cry. No one else. He gently rubbed her back.  
"Al-Alli…" She said softly. Allister didn't mind that Alice called her that at times. "His friends told me that he was ch-cheating on me. I-I didn't believe them… or, there bloody lies… then he br-breaks up with me f-for a different girl…" She told him as, Allister disgustedly grunted towards that that, Alice was amazing, nice, Beautiful, & smart in Allisters eyes. She was the best sister he could ask for to be honest. What he heard made him almost snap. "I-I got to meet this girl - who that disgusting frog left me for - was… She was b-better than me in every way, Alli… Sh-She had bigger Breasts… then me… Sh-She told me th-that, I-I was a ugly fl-flat chest f-fatass bitch th-that deserves worst then d-dirt…" She choked out as, she pulled away from her Brother as, more tears feel down her cheeks. "Alli… am I-I really that ugly…" She asked him softly. That really made him snapped… very quickly. He quickly pinned her to the sofa's cushions & glared right at her as, he gave her a "abusive" (A/N: I couldn't figure out a better way to say "He kissed her hard on with his lips." Swrry.) type of kiss towards her as, he knew that her lips may or may not bruise… that much. She was vey surprised by her Brothers actions as, he quickly pulled back as, Alice looked him as, her face was at "Aww" towards her older brother.  
"Now. Don't ever tell ye that your all these things. Don't ever! Tell! Ye! That! Yer fucken perfect yer are! Yer chest size is perfect… How am ye suppose to hug ya if they were Fucken bigger? It would awkwardly hard. Yer Fucken smart! More smarter that stupid whore! Yer not Fucken fat. That stupid whore starves herself while you? On Ye other hand? You eat like a normal human being. Your a flawless jewel you, deserve better then, that ye jackass of a Frog…" He spatter out towards Alice. "Fuck it… Alice! I love ye! Yer me jewel to me heart. So what, if were siblings? I. Want. To. Be. With. You. For ye rest of your life's if so!" He told her giving her another kiss that was gentler then the last one, he gave her. He continued to kiss her as, he gently grinned his hips against her as, a tease. She lightly gasped towards him as, she blushed a bit more towards Allister. He quickly entered his pink slimy muscle right into her mouth and, started to explore the new unmarked territory - that was her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lemon

She wrapped her arms around his neck as, her fingers tangled into his red locks as, her legs wrapped around his mid waist. His hands went towards her zipper & slowly unzipped her dress. He quickly sat up with her sitting on his lap, as they were in a really heated make out session. Allister parted from the kiss as, a string of saliva connected from both of there mouths. Alice blushed heavily as, Allister smirked talking off her dress. He just admired chest as, continued to smirk towards her as, the both of his hands grasped both of her breast. He heard her breathe hitched from his actions as, he started messaging the small folds of covered flesh that was Alice's chest, He was messaging them in circles as, he watched her reaction towards it. She was gently biting her bottom lip. His one hand moved to the back of her bra & quickly unhooked it as, he took it off while dropping it onto the ground. He put mouth one of her small buddies of flesh into his mouth & started sucking her nipples as, his other hand was messaging her bare flesh as, his fingers gently held her perky rosy buds as, he gently tugged, pinch & twisted them in a playful manner. His pink slimy muscle swirled around her other perky rosy bud as, his teeth gently nipped & tugged at her buds. Alice moaned softly towards Allister as, her back arched back a little as, Allister chuckled lightly to himself seeing, her enjoying this. He was as well, enjoying this as well. He grinned his hips against hers as well as, her breathe hitched towards him as, he switched sides and, gave her other exposed flesh, the same treatment. Her hands slides up his head as, her fingers tangled into his red locks as, she lightly gripped onto his locks as well. She was lightly panting towards him. He made a "Pop" sound as, he pulled away from her flesh. His one hand trailed down the side of her hips and, towards her panties as, he rubbed the bottom part of her of moist cloth. He gave his sister a small smirk towards Alice as, how wet she was. He push her down a bit against his lap as, her breath hitched towards him.

* * *

 _ **~ Alice's POV ~**_

* * *

 _'Eep! Oh god, Allister! Are you that really turned on-?! Oh my god?! If were taking this far as, I think it is?! Is… Is it even going to? Oh god… will it even hurt-? M-Me & That frog n-never did go this far with our relationship...?!'_

* * *

 _ **~ Allister POV ~**_

* * *

 _'Alice… She's so cute, with that expression on her face. To be honest, I can't wait to see her grip the sheets and, her pretty little face, looks like a submissive Uke under me as, she mews out like a defenseless Kitten… Score!'_

 _'Why does she look all scared now…? I should see what's wrong… She's my Little sister & soon Lover… I have to make sure she's safe…'_

~ Normal POV ~

"Alice…? What's Ye matter?" Allister asked Alice as, she stayed quiet and, a bit scared. "Are ye alrig't?"

"I'm f-fine, Alli… It's just…" She told him as, her voice lowered almost to a soft whisper. "Th-This is my f-first time…" She told him a bit terrified.

"Nice to know 'hat ye Bastard didn't take yer _Virginity_ from ye?" He told her with a smirk as, he give her a quick kiss on the lips as, she blushed even more as, Allister thought she was a adorable little 'kitten' in his mind. "I prom'se, ye't I'll be gentle with ye." He cooed in her ear as, he picked her up as, he carried her bridal style to her room, that he guessed that was his Sister's room. He laid her down on her bed as, he quickly removed all his clothes accept his boxer shorts. He crawled on top of her and, kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back as, he entered his pink slimy muscle into her mouth as, he explored the insides of her mouth. They slowly start having a heated make-out session, Alice wraps her legs around his waist again as, Allister slowly while; being careful moving Alice and, himself to a sitting position, Alice quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and, tangled her fingers into his Bright Red silky locks. He chuckled & smirked to himself as, he made sure, that he had her straddling/sat on his lap as, they went to continue there Heated make-out session. Both of his hands went towards her chest and, started messaging them in circles as, his fingers gently pinch, twist and, tug on her perky tits. Her gently moaned in his mouth. He pulled away from that cursed thing that us Humans/Nations apparently need to live. _Fucken. *Stupid. Oxygen.*_

(A/N: I know air is very fucken important but; Go fuck yerself Oxygen, for ruining perfect moments, like that.)

"Hehe~? Like that ye wee lil Slut~?" He Whispered in her ear which was fully of Lust, She shivered in a good way toward him as, she figured out that she was talking Dirty to her. "You like it when, I do this~?" He whispered to her again as, his one hand slipped somewhere as, her voice hitch and, her face was red as Antonio's delicious Tomatoes.

"A-Ahh~! All-Allister!" She gasped in surprise as, she lightly moaned towards him as, she gripped his Red locks a bit more.

"I knew, that ye liked that, Ye wee little Slut~" He whispered to her as, he continued to thrust his fingers in and, out of her with a lust look on his face as, he just smirked Seductively towards her. She continued to gently/lightly moan in pleasure towards him. He added another finger into her system & thrusted it into her like a madman. He scissored her insides like a -fucken- Pro, he was. He couldn't wait until, to see her gripping the sheets now. He pulled his fingers away from her Flower as, he made sure she was looking at him. He licked her delicious- juices off of his two Fingers with his Pink Slimy Tongue. "Ya taste like yer favourite Tea, ye luv drinking so; much." He told her with a seductive smirk as, he kissed her.

"Al-Allister… Pl-Please… I need you…" Alice told him, with a needly look on her face.

"What do ye need, Alice?~" He asked her in a teasing tone in his voice. "Be pasific (I can't spell shit. Sorry.) Alice." He added as, he continued to tease his Lover.

"I-I want…" She looked embarrass to say what she wanted as, she gulped a bit before; telling what she wanted. "Y-Your Dick…" She mumbled towards him.

"I 'ouldn't hear ye luv, Speak up~"

"I want your big thick Dick, inside of me!" She told Allister as, she almost yelled at him. She yelped in surprise as, she looked to see Allister's lusty look in his eyes as, his Bright Emerald Green Emeralds glare into Emerald Green eyes as well. His one hand slowly took off her panties and, took them off as, he quickly took off his boxers. He positioned his very harden member towards her Flowers entrance as, he gave a quick rough thrust into her as, she gasped feeling the pain as, she clinged into Allister. She buried her face into his neck as, her nails into his back. He grunted in pain as, he waited for her to Adjust to his size. He was a bit impatient and, did moved a bit as, she gasped again in pain. Her nails went a bit deeper into his back. He grunted in more pain as, he waited a bit more; since he didn't want to gain any scares from this. He believed that Alice was basically overacting with this but; this was her first time with, Intercourse. He was going to have to be real gentle with her with the start before; he could just start ramming his thick length her into her and, then almost submission. He whispered smoothing things into her ear to try and, ease her pain. He gently rubbed her back in a smoothing way to get her to calm her down as well. She was just a bit too tight around his length. He waited at least a good 5 minutes before he tried moving a little (By giving her a small thrust.) Alice moaned very softly in his ear as, her face was buried into his neck. Scotland got a bit turned on by this and, tried not to start pounding her into Submission as, he started slowly thrusting it in & out of her. She continuously lightly moaned in pleasure and, relaxed a bit. He gently laid her down and, she let go of his back and, he grabbed her hand and held it with a firm grip as, he was just thrusting into her gently as he could since; he didn't want to hurt her. Alice gripped his hand as, she lightly moaned towards Allister as, he slowly fucking her.

"Ah~ Al-Allister~! F-Faster!" She moaned out towards him as, Allister quickly agreed to her Sister as, he started thrusting even harder into her faster and, harder as well. His other hand took her leg and, wrapped it around his neck to give him a better angle for him and, he went faster & harder. Hise free hand gripped the fore-board of her Bed and, gripped it hard and, dig his nails into it. His other hand held a firm grip with, Alices hand. Alice continued to moan out in pleasure as, her voice raised. "Ri-Right, th-there~! Ah~! Al-Allister~!" She moaned out towards him as, he nodded towards her. He kept hitting her button as, the sound of slapping skin could be heard threw the room and, in the house as well. He continue this before letting go of the Fore-Board of the bed frame and, unhooked her leg from her shoulder then, flipped her onto her hands & knees. He looked at her ass and, then slapped it and, leaving his handprint on her left butt-cheek, He gasped at that his action.

"I wan' ye to shake ye Arse in the air for me~" He bended over to whisper into her ear - Seductively.

"Wh-What-?" She told him as, he slapped her butt again and, she gasped towards him.

"Shake yer Arse for me, Luv~" He told her with a smirk. She blushed hard as ever as, he slowly shook her Ass for him. His somewhat stared at her and, he was lightly drooling over it and, slapped it at time to hear her gasp from his hand. He gripped her hips and, quickly thrusted his hard throbbing cock into her Flower and, started fucking her while hitting her button. His one hand gripped her thighs gently as, his other hand went towards her one Boob and, gently messaged and, squeezed it as if he was trying to tease her at lot. He continued to ram it into her while listening her moan in pleasure as, he stopped messaging her on boob and, grabbed her hair. He pulled it back gently and, giving him a better angle at her pleasure Button. "Alice! I want ye to scream out on, who's fucking ya so well." He told her in a Dominate voice.

"Al-Allister Kir-Kirkland!" She moaned out softly.

"Louder, Luv!"

"Allister Kirkland!"

"Louder!"

"ALLISTER KIRKLAND!"

"And what is he good with-?"

"Oh, god! H-His big thick fucken Dick!" She screamed out for him and, that was pleasing to his ears and, he continued to ram it into her.

"F-Fook!" He cussed out as, he dick was throbbing out and, almost at his end.  
"I'm going to-!"

"Same 'ere Luv!" He moaned out as, he continued to thrust into her and, her walls squeezed around his Cock and, cummed all over his dick. He thrusted a bit more before he camed right into her and, waited a bit as they were both panting like dogs.

"I love you, Alli~"

"I luv ye too, Alice~" He told her with a smirk as, he pulled out and laid down beside her and, cuddled with her. Alice cuddled her face into his chest with a smile.


End file.
